Talk:Dx1 Life 4 Part 1/@comment-16281343-20150608235130
Life. 4 of Dx1 :Records of Chichiryuutei's Pleasure Adventure *story happens after Volume 9. ---- The story started with the Occult Research Club gathering at the club room after school. Rias told them that she received a report from Grayfia that a group is impersonating Oppai Dragon. They have been found defeating bad guys in a frontier of the Gremory territory. Not only are they impersonating Issei's character, they also have others impersonate Rias', Koneko's, and Kiba's characters. Issei asked what was the problem if what they were doing is defeating bad guys and aren't what they were doing good. Rias replied that even though what they were doing is good, it will potentially cause trouble to them in the future as grudges from the defeated enemies will be targeted to them and they will know nothing about it. It can also ruin their reputation if the imposters were defeated. Rias added that now that she knows what were happening on the frontiers, she can't let it be overlooked as the next head of the clan. Issei noted that he too should study and prepare for these kinds of things in preparation when he becomes a High-class Devil. Issei then heard Koneko and Akeno talking. Koneko was hostile towards the one impersonating her as Hellcat. Kiba was curious as to who was impersonating him as well. Issei imagined that his impostor as an old man wearing a costume. With that, they awaited the day that they would meet the impostors. ●○● ●○● ●○● The day arrived and they used a magic circle to teleport to the Underworld and then rode Gryphons towards the country town on the frontier of the Gremory territory. They flew over mountains rich in nature and large rivers. The group arrived in a town where windmills and wheat fields are located with a superb view of the mountains as a background. Typical to rural towns, the population is low and the roads aren't paved. According to Akeno, the town's specialty is their wheats and traditional crafts. Asia, with her eyes shining, expressed his want to live in such a place. Issei thought that he would want to also live together with Asia in this kind of place but only for 10 years or so. Living here for 100 years would be tough as he had lived in a place all his life in the city. Kiba then said that the town is subject to attacks from stray Devils as the town isn't well protected due to lack of man power and its location. While they were talking, they noticed towns people gathering to a corner of the town and were mentioning the name "Oppai Dragon". They followed the people to meet the pretenders. In the center of the several people that have gathered. A person loudly said that they would beat the demon that is targeting the town and they will keep the them safe. The voice was oddly familiar to the group and when they saw where it came from, they were shocked as what they saw is an exact copy of Rias; only that the Rias in front of them is wearing a dress and the real one is wearing the Kuoh Academy Uniform. The -fake Rias- continued saying that the one responsible for the attacks is a Demon Dragon under Crom Cruach. And before they do harm, they will exterminate him. The town's people then rejoiced and heaped praises towards fake Rias. The impersonation is so good that there wouldn't be any trouble to mistake the -fake Rias- from the real one. The -fake Rias- continued her speech and said that the one who will crush the opposition is none other than the Oppai Dragon himself! A person in red armor then stepped forward. Issei noticed that the armor that the man was wearing was different from his and he can't shake off the feeling that he knew that particular design. While trying to remember where he saw that design, Issei noticed Koneko, who normally doesn't express her emotions, visibly shaken while pointing towards a person in the impostor's group. What appeared on the direction Koneko was wearing was a person with a dynamite body wearing costumes of the character "Hellcat" and it's none other than Kuroka. At that very moment, everything became clear. Issei remembered where he saw that armor. It was Vali's Scale Mail only that it was colored red. And if you look at the far end, Arthur is also present wearing a business suit. The group impersonating them and was defeating the bad guys attacking the town is none other than the Vali Team. Issei then saw Rias walking towards the -fake Rias-. While the -fake Rias- was already saying that they should celebrate, Rias hit the fake's head louldy and grabbed her from the nape and dragged her elsewhere. The -fake Rias- was startled and started talking with her real voice and it was revealed that it was Bikou who was pretending as Switch Princess. Issei looked towards the man in red armor and the person talked and said that they've already been found out, revealing that it is indeed Vali. While all the commotion is happening, the townspeople are confused as there's two Rias in front of them and thought one of them must be cosplaying. Both groups then moved to a deserted placed. ●○● ●○● ●○● The Gremory group and the Vali Team went in a secluded place to talk. Once they were out of sight of the townspeople, Bikou transformed back to his original self and Vali took off his armor. Rias asked Bikou what was the reason they were impersonating them and defeating bad guys to protect the town. Bikou explained that they received information of an alleged sighting of the legendary Evil Dragon Crom Cruach and they proceeded to check things out. While they were trying to confirm things, they repelled by chance a group of mysterious monsters attacking the town. To the townspeople, they thought what saved them were the Oppai Dragon and his crew as 1.) they fought against monsters/terrorists 2.) they are inside the Gremory territory. Since they themselves are branded as terrorists, they went with the flow and acted as Oppai Dragon. By the way, Le Fay, Gogz-kun, and Fenrir are on another expedition themselves. When Rose heard that they were after Crom Cruach, she said Crom was already rumored to have been exterminated. Issei heard it and questioned why are they still searching for it. Arthur replied that there while there are rumors that he is already dead as a result of Christian interventions, there are also rumors that say that he is still alive and may have escaped somewhere else. Bikou then said that the Dragon near the mounting that using multiple demons and is aiming for the town is definitely not Crom Cruach. When asked by Xenovia why they were still here even though their search is already over, Vali and Bikou said that they fell a little indebted to them as they provided them good food and lodging. That's why they decided to defeat the Dragon before they leave. Kuroka added that they are also having fun playing as Oppai Dragon which Bikou also agreed to. While Issei was feeling confused on what is going on, Albion talked to Ddraig saying that the time has come for his turn to be mocked as "Oppai Dragon". Ddraig apologized and said that even he doesn't know what is going to happen and it's all Issei's fault. He is just forced to ridiculous situations over and over again and he can't do anything about it. With all the Vali Team has done for the town, Rias thanked them as a person from the Gremory clan and the next head. Bikou took this opportunity to mock Rias. He patted her head and said that this town is being overlooked. The TV signals doesn't reach well here and they can only keep track of the show by listening to it. He continued that the show is being broadcasted in different parts of the Underworld but not on a place that she governs. That's the reason why it was easy for the others to disguise as them as they haven't seen the show in TV. As everything Bikou said was right, Rias can only look down and say that she will make sure that they build a tower for the signals to be transmitted better. Bikou continued patting her head and said they should also add convenience store and supermarkets as the town's market is poorly stocked. Rias once again can't talk back and only say that she will take note of his opinions. Bikou not letting up, proposed that they should also build a ramen store. And if they want, he can act as the manager as he's been fairly addicted to ramen. This time, Rias had enough saying that he didn't have her permission for him to pat her head. Seeing Rias getting riled up, Bikou said that it isn't good for Switch Princess to get angry. Rias replied that it's none of his business and said that they can't stay as they entered her territory without permission so they are illegal immigrants. With things starting to heat up, Bikou transformed once again to Switch Princess and said that he is more suitable to be Switch Princess than her, copying Rias' movements completely. Koneko helped Rias by giving Rias her snack: a banana. Rias turned Bikou's taunt around by saying that recently there have been lots of things that she has to go to and do, now since he can copy her perfectly he can do it for her. In return she will give him a banana, a fitting reward for a monkey. Bikou then challenged Rias to let the townspeople decide who they think is the real Switch Princess; which Rias agreed to. This way the match between the Gremory group and the Vali team was decided. Next to Issei, he heard Vali talking to Albion. It seems like upon hearing what is about to happen, Albion is frantically convincing Vali to go back home. Vali replied saying that this is only a sideshow and in the first place, he doesn't know where the White Dragon Emperor lived. Issei then said to Vali that him and his group has lots of free time. Vali replied that time to time it is alright to take a break. He was just here to defeat the Dragon and protect the town to repay the town's kindness. Also he enjoys the bread and cookies they made and think it is really delicious. At the end, Ddraig said that this is the first time that both the possessors and the Heavenly Dragons themselves are in close proximity and fighting against each other is nowhere near their minds. After Bikou in disguise as -fake Switch Princess- informed the town of the competition, they hurriedly built a stage for it. Issei thought that perhaps there is a lack of entertainment in the poor rural town, they were excited that something interesting is about to happen. Complete with an MC and judges, the contest, titled "Which is the real Oppai Dragon", started. ;Judges : :Town Mayor :Irina :Xenovia :Asia :Rossweisse Issei, Rias, Koneko, Gasper, and Kiba are all in the stage. Issei said that the girls who are acting as judges are enjoying themselves but they forgot to take in his opinion whether he wants to participate or not. Rias on the other hand is really fired up and is that there is no way she will lose to that monkey. The competition will be 5v5. There are five on their side but Issei can only count four on the other side. While wondering who will be the fifth member, the contest started. ---Round 1 : Darkness Knight Fang--- Both Kiba and Arthur are wearing the costume for the character and they have badges attached to them marked 1 or 2. After they stepped forward, the towngirls went bonkers and cheered for them wildly. To further decide which one is better, each contestant will try to impress the judges. Kiba was up first and performed a scene from the Oppai Dragon show. Even though what he said was something normal, the towngirls cheered wildly as if he was flirting with them. The mic was then handed to Arthur and he turned towards Issei. Arthur said that once he fights against Oppai Dragon, he wants to know whether a person who is hailed as one of the Heavenly Dragons can withstand a wave from his Holy King Sword. Issei shivered from the hostility directed towards him and he doesn't know whether it is real or not. Like what happened to Kiba's, the girl also reacted the same way and cheered for him loudly. Next came the judging. The mayor said that he doesn't care and doesn't want anything to do with handsome men; which Issei wholeheartedly agreed with. When it came down to the other judges, they cannot decide either who is more fitting for the role. A choice between a refreshing Kiba or Arthur with a dangerous atmosphere. In the end, the match-up became a draw. --Round 2 : Hellcat (G ½-½ V)-- Next comes the duel between sisters as "Hellcat". Even though both are wearing the same designs, the difference is huge. While Koneko's is a loli-loli Hellcat, Kuroka is an ero-ero Hellcat. The male crowd went wild with the appearance of Kuroka calling her Hellcat-sama. Koneko's turn came and her actions were different from her sister's. Koneko, with trembling shoulders and her ears down, had a sad expression. She said that she thinks this is what the real Hellcat-chan would look like. Although it might be hard to have an appeal as her breasts are small. Koneko didn't expect her self-deprecation would appeal to the crowd with them having another round of nosebleed and cheering saying that "Cute!!" and "A loli is the best!!". The mayor also joined in and said, "A confrontation between a loli and her erotic big sister. I was glad to have been born in the Underworld". The result was a come-from-behind victory for Koneko. Kuroka had an overwhelming lead at the start, but the saying "cute is justice" propelled Koneko to victory. --Round 3: Cardboard-box Vampire God (G 1½ v ½ V)-- Gasper stepped forward on the stage dressed on his usual attire and he's up against a normal cardboard box. The townspeople think that the cardboard box is the real one for the reasonings of : "cardboard box is in the title, so that must be it", "the devil is too cute to be that character". Even when Xenovia and Irina think the cardboard box fit the role more than Gasper. Rossweisse said that it has been a long while that he has seen Gasper inside a cardboard box. When Rose said that, even Issei felt like the cardboard box indeed fits the role more than Gasper. All the people in the venue has the cardboard box' vote. The result, cardboard box won against Gasper. This shocked Gasper and holed himself up in his own cardboard box crying. --Round 4: Switch Princess (G 1½ v 1½ V)-- The showdown between Rias and Bikou starts. Both real and fake stepped onto the stage, both wearing dresses. Rias' left glove has the Gremory mark on it to tell who the real one is. When given the chance to impress everyone, Bikou started and said that he'd show the miraculous power of Switch Princess. As soon as -she- said that, -she- pushed -her- breast forward and pushed -her- own nipples. Then, -her- breasts begin to shine like the Rias' breasts' second phase and it glows red. Issei doesn't know how but it seems like Vali and his team had gathered information on what happened to Issei in Kyoto. Bikou is probably making it shine by using magic. The audience was wow'ed on what was happenning. Rias responded by saying that he wouldn't lose and called Issei to her. She instructed him to press her nipples. She said that what Bikou was doing is a fake miracle and if it was them, they can show the real one. Even though Issei was confused, he get along with the plan and pressed Rias nipples. After Rias cried, "Iyaaan", the jewels on Issei's armor started to shine and emit red aura. The red light coming from Issei's jewel is brighter than the light from the -fake Rias- and it lit up the whole venue. When basked on the light, the mayor said that this is the real miracle. At that time, a sudden cry came from an audience member. He was suffering under the light from Issei's armor and started to transform into a large black dragon. The townspeople immediately scattered after seeing the dragon. The dragon was dumb-founded on what happened saying that the magic of the Devils to transform that he had improved was broken by the powers of Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess. After Albion saw that the power of Oppai also affected those around them, he shouted at Ddraig saying to do not approach him ever again. Ddraig cried saying that even his lifelong rival is picking on him. At that point, Vali stood beside Issei and said that there would be no need to search as the Dragon is the one responsible for the attack of the town. Issei noted that the quality of aura of the Dragon is certainly inferior to that of a Dragon King's. But even with that, the Dragon doesn't seem to care and said that his disguise is known, he will start dominating the town and make it a stepping stone to his plan. Issei and Vali were dumb-struck as to what the Dragon said. Issei thought that the Dragon most likely doesn't know that the people standing in front of him are the Two-Heavenly Dragons. Ddraig said the Dragon must be still a "kid". He perhaps came from the Demon Dragon clan and crossed halfway across the world. He most likely haven't met a real strong person before. The black Dragon then said that he'll show them the demons under him. From the shadow of the Dragon, multiple demons appeared but they pose no threat to them. Bikou proposed to Rias that whoever defeats more will win the game. Rias agreed and told her group that they will blow the enemies away and protect the poor people of the Gremory territory. Vali also instructed his group to fight but said to not take it seriously in risk of destroying the surroundings too. This way, the fight against the black Dragon started. ●○● ●○● ●○● On a later date, the group is once again in the town watching the people watch the Oppai Dragon show. The children were imitating what Oppai Dragon does. After they defeated the Dragon, Rias immediately dispatched Gremory soldiers on to the town to prevent villains from the targeting the town again. They also built towers so that they can watch televisions and they wouldn't be lacking on information. The Vali Team as usual disappeared without anyone noticing. Though this time Kuroka left Issei something for him. It was a collection of erotic pictures of Kuroka in the "Hellcat" costume. While Issei was feasting with his eyes, he didn't notice Koneko and she snatched the pictures away. Even before Issei could explain, Koneko ripped everything apart and gave Issei a punch to the mid-section. As Koneko was about to leave, she softly said "I will also get bigger". After that she quickly left. Issei only caught the tail end of what she said: "big", and what would be "big"? He dismissed that thought as what was important was the pictures. He lamented on the fact the the erotic pictures where destroyed.